This invention has to do with an integrated system for the efficient, low cost derivation of both chemicals and heat energy from carbonaceous solid fuels such as those having phyto-antecedents and, particularly, the lower and middle orders of coal. More particularly, the invention relates to a significant advance in the art and science of processing such solid fuels enabling facile reactions at relatively lower temperatures and pressures than heretofore, with readily available reactant materials and without relates of environmentally obnoxious co-products.
Application of this advance to carbonaceous solid fuel processing in accordance with the invention involves new and useful apparatus and techniques for:
(a) hydrotreating and combustion reactions; PA0 (b) recovery of hydrotreating products and heat energy; PA0 (c) control and reuse of heat values throughout the process; PA0 (d) pretreatment and conditioning of reactants; PA0 (e) interexchange of heat between different heat exchange media circulating in separate but interconnected loops; PA0 (f) production of steam; PA0 (g) production of electricity from steam; and PA0 (h) isolation and separation of waste products without environmental contamination;
And other and further stages of treatment of carbonaceous solid fuels, their products and by-products.